My Dear 'Mione
by HelloKitty14
Summary: Harry starts having occuring nightmares after his beloved wife, Hermione, passes away from leukemia. He then starts seeing a psychiatrist for some help. Will the psychiatrist help Harry, or will this all end in a terrible disaster? ONESHOT!


Hey Guys! I'm finally back! I hope you like this short one-shot. It was supposed to be a songfic, but since they're banned now I can't make it into one. I hope you like it anyway. And if you still want to read the stories that I took off the site then I'll email them to you. Just say something in a review. My stories are _Cu_t, _You Found Me_ (which is the sequel to _Cut), The Game of Life _(which is the sequel to _You Found Me_), and _Camp Patronus_. _Camp Patronus _is my favorite out of all 4, and I'm writing a sequel, which should be posted soon cause I've already got 3 chapters written. But I love _Cut, You Found Me, and The Game of Life_, just because they all go together, and they actually have pretty good storylines.Ok, I'll stop babbling now. On with the story! Hope ya like! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does (obviously).

* * *

Harry and Ron kind of drifted apart after Harry and Hermione got married, which was shortly after they graduated from Hogwarts. During their seventh year they had this huge argument over Hermione. Everyone always thought that it would be Ron and Hermione who would end up together, but to their surprise, Harry and Hermione started dating a few months into their seventh year. Ron had had a huge crush on her ever since 4th year, when he saw her at the Yule Ball. After graduation, Harry and Hermione never saw him again. Ron became a healer, after graduating. Harry became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Hermione became an auror. I'd love to say that this is the beginning of a beautiful fairytale, but sadly, it's not.

Harry slouched down in the large, leather chair. He slowly ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, while shifting in his seat. He always felt very uncomfortable while talking about this subject.

"So, tell me Mr. Potter" the psychiatrist started. "When did you start having these dreams?" He asked.

Harry shifted in his seat once more.

"Um...about 2 years ago. As soon as my wife died"

"I see" the psychiatrist said, while scribbling something in his notebook.

"Listen, I don't need this! I'm not crazy! I just miss my wife, that's all" said Harry.

"I understand Mr. Potter, but..."

"No! You don't understand!" Harry hollared. "No one does"

"Mr. Potter, I know your not crazy. A lot of people feel this way after a loved one dies" the psychiatrist said sympathetically.

Harry, once again, ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed very heavely, growing very impatient.

"Maybe we should continue this next week. Just go home and get some rest" suggested the psychiatrist.

Harry walked out of the room, and out of the building to his car. Hoping that this time he could get some sleep.

Harry awoke with a startle, having the same occuring nightmare ever since his beloved wife past away.

Hermione was 18 when she found out that she had lieukemia, but she didn't let that stop her from living life the best that she could. She accepted it and kept living life as normal as possible. Including not telling Harry about it, which was about a year later.

_Flashback_

"W-What?" studdered Harry.

"I'm sorry. I found out a year ago" Hermione said, while staring at the floor.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry said, coming closer to her and taking hold of her shoulders.

"I just" Hermione took in a deep breath, then let it back out. "I just wasn't ready to tell you yet. I didn't want you to treat me any different. And I didn't want you to worry about me. You already have so much..."

Harry placed his finger gently on Hermione's lips, as tears silently slid down her cheeks, as well as Harry's.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything"

Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms and let her cry into his chest, while he did, silently, on her shoulder.

_End of Flashback_

After Hermione was diagnosed with cancer, Harry insisted on staying away from the magical world. So instead, they tried to live normal lives in the muggle world.

Harry climbed out of his bed, and walked over to his desk, where he sat down. He sat there thinking, trying to remember his occuring nightmare. All he could remember was driving down a slippery road, and then, somehow, swerving off of it. But he always awoke before hitting anything. He couldn't really remember the rest. He was too tired to remember the rest. He just sat at his desk, staring at his favorite picture of him and Hermione. This picture, for some reason, always made him a little happier.

_Flashback_

Harry made his way towards his and Hermione's bedroom, and when he got there he noticed Hermione leaning on his desk. He rushed over to her side and bombarded her with questions.

"Hermione what's wrong? Are you ok?" Harry said, trying to hold her up, while shaking at the same time. (A/N Harry wasn't shaking Hermione, his body was shaking) But she just stared into his face, then collasped into his arms.

"Hermione no! Please wake up! Please!"

But she didn't. Harry rushed over to the phone and started dialing, but there was no dial tone. Harry should've known, there was a terrible storm going on, and the power had obviously gone out.

"Damn it!" Harry yelled, as he slammed down the phone, teeth gritted. He then ran outside, in the pouring rain to the nearest pay phone, hoping it would work. When he heard the dial tone he quickly dialed 911.

"Please...my wife, she has lieukemia, and she just fainted in our bedroom" Harry said, out of breath.

"Sir, just calm down" said the lady on the other end.

"Calm down! My wife has lieukemia, and she just fainted! She could die!"

"We'll send someone right over"

When the ambulence arrived, they lifted Hermione onto a stretcher, and into the ambulence. Harry climbed in after her, and held her hand until they arrived at the hospital.

Harry held Hermione's hand the whole time in the ambulence. Harry held Hermione's hand down the hallway as they rushed her to her room. And now, Harry is still holding Hermione's hand, while watching the jagged green lines on her heart monitor.

"What did Hermione do to deserve this? What did I do?" Harry asked himself outloud.

At those last words, the jagged green lines went to a thin, straight, line, and Harry's heart stopped.

_End of Flashback_

This memory always brought tears to Harry's eyes. He glanced over at the box of letters he had received from Hermione while he was at the Dursleys. He kept every single letter that Hermione had ever sent him. He searched through all the pictures he had of Hermione, and found one that broke his heart. It was her with a bandana covering her head. It had been obvious that she had lost all of her hair. But no matter how many pictures he kept, or how many prayers he made, it would never bring Hermione back.

Harry grabed his favorite picture out of the box, and headed for his car. He had all this guilt built up inside of him, and whenever he did go back to the psychiatrist he let it all out.

"Whenever she was still alive, I would just feel helpless around her. Like I couldn't do anything to help her, or to make her feel better. And now, I just feel like it's all my fault that she's gone" Harry confessed.

"These thoughts are completely normal, Harry"

This was the first time Harry had heard his psychiatrist call him by his name, it was kind of weird.

"Now, about these dreams..."

"The dream has nothing to do with Hermione" said Harry. "She's not even in them. I don't know what they mean" he said calmly.

It was just around 10:00 a.m., but the sun was not shining. Clouds filled the sky, and the roads were slippery from the falling rain. When Harry stepped onto the damp, soggy ground there was a cool breeze, along with the rain. He walked up to Hermione's grave, and kneeled down infront of it, rain droplets falling from the edges of his hair.

"My only love" said Harry, slowly running his fingers down her smooth gravestone.

"Your all I knew. My only love, and now your gone, away for good." Harry recited, tears streaming down his face.

"My dear 'Mione" he said softly.

Harry then placed a single red rose in the vase beside Hermione's grave. He stood up, and went back to his car. But little did Harry know, he would never make it back to his home. Instead, he would get into a car crash, and finally join Hermione at last, just like he had dreamt in his nightmares.

At the scene of the car crash, healers search Harry's car in search for clues, but what one of them would find out would be far more than that. As the healer searched the car he came across a photo.

"What did you find?" The other healer asked. The healer showed him the photo. It was a picture of Harry and Hermione. Harry's favorite one, it was taken back in their Hogwarts days.

"Hmm, interesting. It's in perfect condition" said the healer, studying the photo. While the other healer was studying the victim in the car.

"Let's try to find out who he is. Do you see any ID?"

"Harry Potter" said the healer studying the victim.

"What?"

"Harry Potter"

"How do you know?"

"He was my best friend at school"

Harry was also the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...coincedence?

* * *

Yeah, and I know that healers aren't supposed to be in the muggle world, but in my story they are. I hope you liked this story. I enjoyed writing it. And if you want to read any of my other stories (_Cut, You Found Me, The Game of Life, _and_ Camp Patronus) _then I'll be more than happy to email them to you. Just say something in the review. Camp Patronus 2 should be posted soon! PLEASE R/R! 


End file.
